ethans_creepypasta_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mario World Creepypasta
One day, i was bored and thought about playing one of my old games my parents got me in 1998. I went upstairs to the attic and opened the box with the games in it. I chose Super Mario World, one of my favorite games from 1990. I put the game in my super N E S and begun playing. ]] The menu showed up, but something was out of place. The sky was black instead of blue, Mario was missing, and the word "SUPER" was omitted. Luckily, the music sounded normal. However, it turned demonic and the picture got worse and worse every second. Then it shows the half of the first level when the text block zooms in, but then got distorted and negative and the music was EXTREMELY loud. After that, it faded to the level map. I chose level one. The level started out as normal, but had no enemies like usual. I made Mario start running. While he was running, the picture began to get weird. The hills and sky in the background turned black and white and the music got slower. This kept happening before the weirdest effect showed up. The background was completely X rated and the ground was out of color. leaving it just blue and purple and a small bit of orange. The music was distorted and slowed down. Then everything got worse! I actually saw the ground X rated just like the hills and sky and Mario was glitched and darker. The music pitch was off sync and louder than the first. Suddenly, a mist of black came from the left until it was completely black. Then it went back to the map, but it was different. There was a shade of black on the upper left corner of it and there was text that i couldn't understand but looked like symbol. I chose the same level, but when it took me back, it was different. The background was red, Mario was covered in black, and there was slow, demonic, and 16 bit music playing in the background. I tried to get out, but i couldn't. I begun walking for some time until a thing came into view. It was completely black, i mean too black to see what it was. Mario starred at it for a while until the same negative effect came up. Then it went back to the map again and this time, the shade was now closer. There were creepy sounds playing in the background and it was in threshold. This time when i chose the level, it took me to some kind of square ring where Mario was standing in. There was a note block on the upper right corner of the ring. There was also a demonic pitch of peaceful music playing in the background. When i hit the block, a guy showed up far from behind. It was Luigi with red eyes also with no pupils. I hit the block again and Luigi inched closer and closer until on the last hit, he disappeared and it became worse. Everything except Mario was tinted in demon red and there was a pipe, but with a giant monster plant showing up and demonic sounds of murder playing in the background. I jumped in the pipe and all the sudden, i was EATEN. While this happened, Luigi was flashing in and out EVERYWHERE! It then took me back to the map, but it was Extremely black and red and this was my last chance. When it selected the level, It was just Mario running without any eyes. The game title was above him and he was walking past some dead creatures. For some reason, Mario stopped at one final creature and it was the worst of all. It was himself! While Mario was starring at the dead clone, Luigi was flashing behind me. I went back to the menu. This time, there was no sound or music and Mario was now shown in the same way. I took the game out and destroyed it. Category:Lost episodes